Raven Sunshine
Raven-Sunshine Raven-Sunshine is a female earth pony, who has dabbled in the art of potion-making in order to gradually modify her appearance to resemble a pegasus pony. Appearance Raven's coat is light tan, with a coral colored gradient running up from each of her hooves, ending at the knee. There is a small, pale orange spot over her right eye. Both of her ears are a soft yellow. Her long, light brown mane is parted to the right, and bright gold streaks run through it here and there. Her gentle eyes are a deep, gold color. Raven is slightly taller than other ponies as a result of her long legs, and she is very light as a result of her hollow bone structure, which allows her to fly. Her cutiemark depicts 3 stars- gold, orange, and coral - in a pyramid formation. In her pegasus form, she has small gold and coral wings. She also has 2 short, curled horns growing out from her head- both are light tan. In her chaos form, Raven's wings grow larger, and her legs become longer as well. She grows a pair of full antlers, which resemble that of a stag. Personality Raven is a kind, yet shy pony, who enjoys speaking with and spending time with her close friends. Once she gets to know a pony, she feels very comfortable around them, and will begin to show her true personality. She loves to joke around with her friends, and is generous with smiles and hugs. However, her emotions are very fragile, and she can be very easily hurt as a result of a tragic past. If anypony is rude or mean to her, she will very easily become offended and sad, and will retreat from the situation. Luckily, she's always willing to accept a hug from a friend when she's sad, and therefore can be very easily cheered up when someone has upset her. She's also always willing to accept a genuine apology, and strongly believes that everypony deserves a second chance. Raven becomes angry only when somepony threatens her friends- if that happens, she will defend them at all costs, and her rage cannot easily be cooled down. Background Raven Sunshine was orphaned as a small filly, and therefore grew up at the Ponyville Orphanage. While she was there, she developed a crush on a pegasus foal, who wasn't interested in her because she was a plain earth pony. He told her that she would never be able to fly, and the other foals taunted her. She ran off to live in the Everfree Forest when she was a young mare, and built herself a small treehouse in a maple tree, where she lives to this day. She learned the basics of potion-making from a book she borrowed from the library, and started to earn a living by making simple potions to heal magical illnesses. And in her spare time, she would try to search for a transformation spell that would give her wings. Eventually, after studying potions for 2 years, Raven discovered a chaos seed buried deep in the floor of the Everfree forest, and used it along with a culmination of ingredients (including pheonix feathers and buck antlers) to create a potion that successfully turned her into a pegasus. That was the day that Raven got her cutiemark- 3 stars, representing her dreams to "reach the stars" and accomplish what other ponies said that she could never accomplish. However, her success came with a cost- she grew two horns from her head, effectively turning her into a "monster" and rendering other ponies afraid of her. Talents Raven is perhaps best known for her art- she creates paintings in order to express herself and her feelings, as well as prevent ponies from fearing her monster-like appearance. She is also excellent at creating potions, although some more complex potions involving transformations may go awry. She hasn't had very much practice with more complex potions yet. illumabelle_by_lightningslashy-d8i2j0l.png|Vector of Raven-Sunshine. pls put me the fuck down music hors mooses can't fly oh dear god.png|Raven Sunshine lifted in the air by her friend Eternia's unicorn magic. Meteor Shower.png|Raven with her beloved SSP, Bran Flakes. scared Lumi.png|Sad filly Raven, afraid after being bullied by some mean ponies. illumabelle_by_meowcephei-d94tcrh.png|Raven flying, by meowcephei on DeviantArt. CMttIfmWcAIdm54.png|Raven in a hoodie, art by Nova Wish. Category:OCs Category:Earth Ponies Category:Mares __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__